It Started With U
by WAG2002
Summary: Before Abby heads to LA her and Gibbs share a meal, a bed and some confessions. Prequal to NCIS/NCIS:LA cross over story Hetty Know All.
1. It Started With U

**Chapter One**

Abigail Sciuto and Leroy Jethro Gibbs had been dancing around there attraction for each other for years, but in recent month the flirting had increased. Abby couldn't help but think that things were changing between her and Gibbs and changing for the better.

"What you got for me Abbs?" Gibbs said as he strolled in to her lab.  
>"U" she said cheerfully.<br>"Me?" Gibbs questioned.  
>"No, not me, U, as in Uranium. There was minor trace of Uranium dust on the Corporals uniform."<br>"That put him at the scene then" Gibbs confirmed  
>"Yep"<br>"Isn't that stuff radioactive?"  
>"Only a little bit. It's pretty much harmless"<br>"Pretty much?"  
>"Don't worry so much Gibbs" she smiled at him before patting a small metal box "It's all save in here now"<br>"Good" Gibbs kissed her cheek before strolled back out the lab. He called for the elevator. As Abby heard the 'ding' she relaxed a little.  
>"Oh Gibbs, if you knew what your flirting does to me"<br>"And what does it do Abbs" Gibbs said from the door way. He had forgotten to ask her something so when the elevator arrived he had not taken it but turned back to Abby.  
>"Gibbs?"<p>

In just three short strides Gibbs was standing face to face with his forensic scientist. "What does it do Abbs?" His voice was harder than he intended and Abby looked down at her feet.  
>For once she was lost for words, or, more accurately lost for which words to use. Did she tell him how she felt and get rejected? Did she tell him how she felt and hope there friendship could survive? Did she tell him how she felt and hope he felt the same? Or, did she tell him nothing, deny the words that Gibbs had clearly heard her speak?<p>

Gibbs reached out slowly and with great tenderness he encouraged her to look at him and repeated his last words "what does it do Abbs?"

His words were so tender that Abby found words spilling from her mouth before her brain had engaged "it makes me want you more"  
>He smiled at her "more?"<br>Abby nodded "I have feelings for you Gibbs"  
>"I thought that might be the case"<br>Abby looked at him wanting to know more "You did?"

They both heard the elevator ding and Gibbs begrudgingly took a step away from her. He didn't need to turn to know who it was "What is it DiNozzo?"  
>"Victims wife is here, she wants to talk to you"<br>"Show her to the conference room"  
>"Yes boss" DiNozzo said, he could see that his Boss and Abby were in the middle of something so he turned and left.<br>"Dinner tonight, I think we need to talk" Gibbs said before he to turned and left.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Gibbs had sent her a message to be ready at 7pm. So, here she was all dressed up and waiting in her apartment for Gibbs. She had no idea were they where going so trying to decide what to wear had been difficult. They hardly ever went anywhere really posh so an evening dress was out the question, and she got the impression that it wouldn't be the local bar so her usual attire was out. Abby had chosen a pair of form fitting black jeans and a red corset top with matching red stilettos.

Abby checked the clock one last time it one minute to seven, she moved to the front door and opened it.

"Good evening Gibbs"  
>"How'd you know I was here?"<br>"It's 7pm and you're never late"  
>"Not for you"<br>Abby stepped out the way and let Gibbs into her home.

"Something smells good" Abby said  
>"Thought we'd stay in, if that's alright?"<p>

Although Abby was disappointed that she would not be going out she still got to spend the evening alone with Gibbs "as long as I'm with you everything's alright"  
>Gibbs smiled at her "I said we'd talk and I meant it. You got some plates for this?"<p>

Gibbs placed the bag of food on the small table and took out the containers of Chinese food while Abby got some plates, a couple of forks and some beer.

They ate in silence for a while before Abby said "what you want to talk about?"  
>"I thought that was obvious"<br>"Well, I know what I want to talk about but what do you want to talk about?"  
>"Well, unless I've got something wrong….."<br>"you never get things wrong Gibbs" she smiled at him  
>"can I finish?"<br>"yes, sorry"  
>"Never apologise Abbs"<br>"I know 'it's a sign of weakness' but not to those you love" she said reaching her hand slowly across the table towards his, but before there hands touched she started to pull her hand back.  
>Gibbs reached over and stopped her "I'm glad I was right"<p>

Abby looked at him a little confused she hated it when Gibbs left out half the conversation.

"Well I was right about you have feeling for me"  
>Abbys voice was soft "I told you that earlier"<p>

"I was also right about how deep those feelings are, well at least I hope I am"  
>"What does your gut say?"<p>

He smiled at her and gently squeezed her hand "That you and I share the same feelings"

Abbys was silent for a while trying to get her head round the fact that her Silver Haired Fox not only had feeling for her but if she was correct was just as much in love with her and she was with him.

"Why didn't you say something earlier?" Abby asked  
>"Technically I am your boss and then there's that age difference it's not right for me to feel this way."<br>"Don't you pull that one on me Gibbs! You know I like dating older men and anyway, you're not that old."  
>"Is that what you want?"<p>

There he went again, rushing ahead a conversation without filling everyone else, she thought about the last thing she had said. Dating. That was a word the jumped out. Was Gibbs asking her if she wanted to date him?

"If you're asking what I think you're asking, then, the answer is most definitely YES!"  
>Gibbs laughed "Well in that case I'm very glad we talked"<br>"What about rules, won't the Director be angry?"  
>"Not exactly, there is nothing in the NCIS rules that stops us dating, if that's really what you want"<br>"But…but…rule 12 'Never date a co-worker', we'll be breaking it. Not that I object to breaking it"

Gibbs spent the next fifteen minuets explaining that all the rules he passed on to his agents aren't really NCIS rules. It started when he met Shannon she had a rule for everything, some silly but most were sensible. Then later when he met Mike Franks and joined the agency he learnt new rules all to keep you save and help with your work. Now, it was his turn to impart these words of wisdom on to his agents.

"You are going to be in so much trouble when DiNozzo find out"  
>"Who said he's going to?"<p> 


	2. A Chat With The Director

**Chapter 3**

The following morning Abby arrived at work with an extra bounce in her step. She had spent a wonderful evening with a wonderful man and she was now dating the most wonderful man at NCIS. As she strolled through the bull pen Abby put a cup on Gibbs' desk and carried on walking to the back elevator. Gibbs smirked to himself, took a sip of his coffee and carried on with his work.

The three other agents looked at each other and wondered what was going on. No one bought Gibbs coffee and if they did he always checked it before drinking it, yet here he was trusting Abby to got his drink correct.

There was no body to attend to that morning so the morning was filled with paperwork. When lunch time arrived Gibbs stood up silently and went to see Abby.

"Is it me or is something different?" DiNozzo said  
>"I do not know what you mean"<br>"Oh come on Ziva, Gibbs seems different today, and what's with Abby bringing him coffee?"  
>"He seems the same to me" replied Ziva<br>"Come on Probie you agree with me don't you?"  
>"I'm not sure I do, although, I think I saw him smile earlier"<br>"He smiled? I must have missed that, see there is something different"

"What's different Tony?" Abby said as her and Gibbs walked back through the bullpen.  
>"Um, nothing?"<br>"Good." Replied Gibbs.  
>"Where are you off to Abbs?"<br>"Lunch" she said smiling as Gibbs escorted her to the elevators.

"See I knew something was different" DiNozzo said, almost bragging  
>"I still do not see it. Gibbs and Abby have always been close, yes?"<br>"Yes they have, but don't you think…."  
>"Think what Tony? They're dating? They are just friends. As Ziva said they have always been close" McGee said putting to end to Tony way of thinking.<br>"I suppose you're right" Tony said a little down hearted "It's not as if Abby and Gibbs have lots in common is it"  
>"I suppose not" Tony said. He still couldn't shake the feeling that something had changed though.<p>

* * *

><p>"I like this" Abby said as Gibbs handed her a hot dog.<br>"You've not tried it yet"  
>"I'm not talking about the hotdog. I'm talking about sitting outside with you having lunch"<br>Gibbs smiled "Guess we'll have to do this more often then"  
>"Definitely. What do you think the team are saying about us?"<br>"Nothing if they know what's good for them"  
>"Aren't you worried what they'll say?"<br>"No."

Gibbs phone rang "Gibbs" there was a pause as the listened to the other person "She'll be right there" Gibbs hung up and turned to Abby.

"What is it Gibbs?"  
>"Vance needs to see you"<br>"That's not good. Did he say what he wanted?"  
>"No"<br>"Suppose I better go then"  
>"No"<br>"Oh"  
>"You got a hot dog to finish first"<p>

Abby smiled, if the director knew she was with Gibbs then he also knew that she may be late. Vance may be the director of NCIS but as far as Abby was concerned no one upset her, told her off or ordered her around with out having Gibbs to answer to and an angry Gibbs is something you never wanted to see.

* * *

><p>"Hey Cynthia"<br>"Hey Abby go straight in he's waiting for you"  
>"Thank you" Abby took a deep breath before opening the door that lead to the Directors office.<br>"Come in Abby, shut the door"

Why did she always feel like she was being sent to the head masters office? She hadn't done anything wrong, well unless you counted her date with Gibbs? Is that why she was here?

"Don't look so worried"  
>"I'm not worried"<br>"Of cause you're not. I have something I need you to do"  
>"Oh" she said a little surprised but happy she wasn't going to get told off.<br>"I need you to go to LA"  
>"Ok"<p>

Vance explained to Abby why he was sending her along with all her travel arrangements. She would be going on her own as he could not spare any of his agents to go with her, she would be met in LA my and NCIS agent who would take her to there offices.

"I can do that" Abby said "Was that everything?" she said biting her bottom lip

Vance smiled, which was something he hardly ever did "for now Abby"  
>Abby turned and headed for the door.<p>

* * *

><p>Abby left Vance's office and came face to face with Gibbs<p>

"What did he want?"  
>"Walk me to my lab?" she said with a smile. She didn't want to have this conversation in from of Cynthia.<p>

They got as far as the elevator before Gibbs hit the emergency stop button, causing the small metal box to come to a jarring halt.

"Ok Abby out with it"  
>"Vance wants me to go to LA, help out the special units team there"<p>

Abby could tell by the look on Gibbs face that he was less than happy about this "He cant expect you to do that, you are not a field agent"

"I don't mind. It might be kind a fun"  
>"You don't like flying that much, you don't like that much sun and you hate leaving your lab for any length of time. This is what you call fun?"<br>"Well, when you put it like that." She sounded cross, angry even. She didn't really want to go but to have Gibbs throw all her flaws at her that was really not helping.

Gibbs could see that he had upset her so he did the one thing he knew would calm her down. He hugged her and simply whispered "I'm sorry" in her ear.

How could she stay angry at him when he held her like that, "thank you"  
>"When do you leave?"<br>"Flights tomorrow morning"  
>"I assume Vance is not providing transport for you?"<br>"You would be correct"  
>"In that case, stay with me tonight"<br>Abby stood back a little and looked in to the eyes of her silver haired fox "Anything you say"

* * *

><p>That night Gibbs collected Abby from her lab and escorted her car.<p>

"You come over as soon as you're ready"  
>"Ok"<br>"What do you want for dinner?"  
>"Don't mind, take out?"<br>"It's not good for you Abbs"  
>"I know, but it's easier than cooking"<br>Gibbs kissed her cheek and whispered "but not as much fun" he turned and walked away leaving Abby standing by her car with a big smile on her face.

"What do you think that was about?" Tony asked McGee as they witness Abby 'Cheshire Cat' grin.  
>"Could be anything" McGee replies<br>"You still don't think…."  
>"No, Tony I don't think that. Go home, I'll see you tomorrow"<br>"Night McGee" Tony looked towards Abby "Night Abby, have a good night"  
>She smiled back at him "Oh I plan to"<br>"See you tomorrow"  
>"No you won't"<br>This got Tonys attention "Where you off to?"  
>"Not allowed to say, am sure Gibbs will fill you in tomorrow. Night Tony" and with that Abby got in her car and headed home.<p>

* * *

><p>Gibbs had everything ready, he was going to show Abby just how much fun it could be to have a home cooked meal.<p>

As soon as he heard the front door open he poured the wine and started to heat the oil.  
>"So, what you making me for dinner?" Abby said strolling in to his kitchen<br>"Nothing" he said with a smile handing her a glass of wine.  
>"Nothing?" she said confused "so what's all this?"<br>"I'm not making anything, we are"  
>"I can't cook"<br>"Do you trust me?" he asked her.  
>"With my life" she replied, her voice full of honesty.<br>"Well, don't just stand there come over here and help"

Abby took a large sip of her wine, placed it on the side and went to stand next to Gibbs at the cooker.

"So, what are _we_ making?" Abby asked looking at all the ingredient neatly laid out on the side. Gibbs had done most of the preparation work for her, the onions, peppers and garlic had all been chopped for her.  
>"You'll see"<p>

Gibbs added the garlic to the onions to the frying pan wile Abby chopped the mushrooms. Soon they were working smoothly together, Abby followed Gibbs instructions carefully and in no time at all there dinner was ready. Gibbs carried there plates to the table while Abby took the garlic bread.

"This smells wonderful"  
>"You cooked it"<br>"You helped"

They shared a smile "You were correct as always my Silver Haired Fox"  
>"About?"<br>"Cooking being fun"  
>"Told you"<p>

They ate and talked about all sorts of things, from work to music. With no restriction on time or topic they soon learnt they had more in common than they first thought. Yes Abby liked music that was more unconventional than most such as Android Lust and Dominic Kelly, but Gibbs also discovered that she liked classical music.

"They just don't write them like that anymore" she said.  
>"Do you have a favourite?"<br>"There are just so many to choose from but I think for pure brilliance and diversity in one piece of music it has to be Ravels Bolero"  
>Gibbs smiled; Abby certainly was full of surprises.<p>

"What shall we do know?" Abby asked after the plates were cleared and the dishwasher loaded.  
>"It's getting late; shouldn't you think about going to bed?"<br>"I can sleep on the plane, why don't we watch a movie?"  
>Gibbs smiled, Abby was like him in that way as well. They could both function perfectly well on just a few hours sleep. "Ok, but I don't have that many DVD's"<br>"Wow Gibbs you own DVD's? I am shocked" Abby said playfully before running away into the sitting room.

He had to smile after all more than one of those had come from Abby. 

* * *

><p>Soon Abby and Gibbs were settled on the sofa together watching a film that Abby had chosen. Sitting there with Abby in his arms Gibbs felt more content than he had done in a very long time. He was about to say something but Abby beat him to it.<p>

"Stay with me tonight Gibbs"  
>"You're already staying here"<br>Abby sat up and looked at him "When I stay here you always give up your bed for me, tonight, I want you to stay"  
>"Abby is that really a good idea?"<br>"I don't know, is it?"

Gibbs took her face in his hand "I care about you Abbs, more than I should. Will you promise me something?"  
>"Anything"<br>"You be careful in LA"  
>"I'm always careful Gibbs"<br>"Promise me"  
>"I promise"<p>

Gibbs smiled "Good I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to me you"  
>"Nothings going to happen to me. I'll probably be stuck in the office the whole time"<p>

"Can I ask you something" Abby said  
>"Anything"<br>"Were you going to kiss me just then?"  
>"Only if you want me to"<br>Words would not form on her lips, all she could do was nod once. Gibbs moved slowly towards her and placed a soft tender kiss on her lips.  
>"Take me to bed Gibbs"<p> 


	3. Gut Feelings

**Chapter 4**

Abby was already awake when the alarm went off that morning, in fact she'd been awake for a while. Not that she hadn't slept; she had and slept really well. There was something to be said for sleeping in the arms of the man you love.

"Morning Abbs"  
>"Morning Gibbs"<br>"We need to get you to the airport"  
>"I know, but I can't go without coffee"<br>Gibbs kissed the top of her head "is that a request or a demand?"  
>Abby adjusted her position and placed a long passionate kiss on his lips "I'll make it worth you're while" she purred<br>"OK you win. You stay here I'll get the coffee"  
>"Thank you" she said smiling.<p>

He really was a very lucky man. To have someone like Abby return his affection was more than he thought possible. The feelings he had for her had grown slowly over time, the more he had got to know her the more he had fallen in love with her. He had heard it said many times before that a relationship that started with friendship was a stable and strong relationship. He had only had that with Shannon; they had known each other for years before they started dating. When he and Abby talked they could say anything, they were completely at ease with each other, yet words were not always needed. When you can be comfortable with the silent times, that's when you know its right.

Gibbs headed downstairs to get coffee and make breakfast for his girl. It had been a long time since he had made breakfast for anyone but this morning he was more than willing to give it a go. He knew Abby well enough to know that she didn't eat much for breakfast but she did have a long day ahead of her. Gibbs made a pot of coffee, a fresh fruit salad and round of toast.

* * *

><p>Abby stretched out in the king sized bed and inhaled deeply. Last night was possibly one of the best nights of her life and so far this morning had started off really well.<br>She begrudgingly got up and headed for the shower. It wasn't until she was almost finished that she realised she had forgotten to bring a towel with her.

"Gibbs!" she yelled.

Quicker than she thought humanly possible the bathroom door flew open "What's the matter Abbs?"  
>As Abby peered round the curtain she could see Gibbs standing in the middle of the bathroom, gun in hand, concern on his face wondering what had made her yell like she had.<p>

In a very sheepish voice she answer "I forgot to get a towel"  
>Gibbs looked at her and slowly a smile spread across his face then he began to laugh "is that all?"<br>"Yes?"  
>Gibbs, still laughing, went and grabbed a towel from the linen closet.<br>"Here you go" he said holding the towel out for Abby to step in to.  
>"Thank you"<br>He wrapped his arms and the towel around Abby pinning her arms to her side.  
>"You appear to have me trapped"<br>"Looks that way"  
>"So, what are you going to do with me?"<br>Gibbs kissed her lips, let go of the towel and said "leave you to get dressed" and as he left he heard Abby sigh.

Abby dried her hair the best she could, then wrapped the towel around herself before heading to the bedroom.

"Wow Gibbs I thought you were just getting coffee"  
>"You have a long day ahead, you need food"<br>Abby arranged her self on the bed and Gibbs arranged the tray of food between them.

"Thank you"  
>"What for?"<br>"For this, for last night, for giving us a chance, for being you"  
>Gibbs smiled "I should be thanking you for that"<br>"For what?"  
>"For giving <em>me<em> a chance"

When they had finished there breakfast Gibbs took the tray back downstairs and left Abby to get dressed. It didn't take Abby long to get ready and double check she had everything in her bag for the few days she would be away. There was just one more thing she needed, she grabbed the t-shirt that Gibbs had worn in bed that night and packed that in her small bag as well. It was silly, she knew that, but having Gibbs with her in some small way made her feel instantly safer.

* * *

><p>She left her bag by the door and went in search of Gibbs. It didn't take a trained investigator to know were he was. As she descended the stairs to the basement she could see Gibbs started another wood work project.<p>

"Hey" she said  
>"You ready to go?"<br>"Yes, but I don't want to "  
>"I know"<br>Gibbs joined her at the top of the stairs "better get you to the airport, don't want you to miss your flight"

* * *

><p>Gibbs parked his car as close to the terminal as he could.<p>

"You don't have to come in you know"  
>Gibbs gave her one of <em>those<em> looks.  
>"Ok, maybe you do" Abby said.<p>

Gibbs carried her bag in one hand and held her hand with the other and they walked in silence to the check in desk.

Thankfully the check in was quick and her flight was on time.

"Well I guess I'll see you in a couple of days" she said, sadness in her voice  
>"You know who's picking you up"<br>"Yes"  
>"If you have any problems you tell Hetty"<br>"I know"  
>"Or you ring me"<br>Abby smiled "Stop worrying Gibbs I'm going to be fine"  
>"I'm not worried"<br>"Of course your not" she said with a smile.  
>"I don't like LA, I just want you to be safe"<br>"I will be"

Her flight was called so it was time to say there goodbyes.

Abby gave Gibbs a big hug "I'll see you soon"  
>"Yes you will"<br>"Don't be too hard on the team while I'm away"  
>"Only if they deserve it"<p>

Abby let go, picked up her bag and turned to walk away. Gibbs grabbed her arm, looked her in the eye and said out loud the three words he had never said to her before.  
>"I love you, Abbs"<br>Abby flung her arms around his neck "I love you to"  
>"You ring me with your return details. I will be here to get you"<p>

The final boarding of her plane was announced "I really have to go"  
>"I know"<p>

Abby turned and left, Gibbs knew Abby could look after herself but he just could shake the feeling that her trip wasn't going to be as trouble free and Abby thought. His gut had never been wrong, but right now he really wished it was.

* * *

><p><em>AN: this story continues in "Hetty Knows All" a NCIS  NCIS:LA cross over_


End file.
